Rise Of Empires Promo
by MisterMagic25
Summary: NEW STORY COMING SOON! Just giving it a little promotion on the big stage...
1. Promo

_Great leaders have risen from humble beginnings, to conquest. It is the story of human history and a truth universally acknowledged, that every now and again a situation arises that defies explanation. And so it was with the ascension of the Third Street Saints._

_When the Saints made their presence known to the world they were depicted for only being a nuisance and dreamers, but once conquering the city of Stilwater they sought to prove their doubts wrong. But then, The Saints were dealt a major blow when their former leader betrayed them and sent one of the most loyal and powerful members into a half decade coma, nearly killing him._

_The gang soon grew confused and angry, then later disbanded after having no one to lead them. Some short time later after a climactic jail break some minor jobs and recruitment, The Saints were resurrected but needed a clarity of purpose and were once again confused as to who they were and where they stand._

_That is, until their death defying comrade with no name stepped up, and soon the course was set... Give other gangs, a wake up call. This simple choice revitalized the Saints and after they took back their city, they decided to transform themselves from a degenerate street gang into a criminal organization empire._

_And that, my friends, is where our journey begins..._

* * *

You know as I was checking out the Saints Row fan fiction and I saw that there aren't a lot of bridges (crossing over from one game to the next) in the genre.

In fact only there have only been four made and only one has been completed and that completion is going on three years ago.

I said in my** "Update for Art of War"**, that it was taken down because of these reasons…

1. Wanting to make a deeper and more detailed story.

2. Wanting more character development.

3. Plans to build on this story to transition seamlessly into a sequel

Yes, don't worry… Our Saints Row The Third story,** "Art of War"** that is still coming as promised but we decided to go even further. We are going to give you a bridge to help set you up for** "Art of War"**. That helps "Art of War" be deeper and more detailed, it helps build the character development, and sends you into a smooth transition to **"Art of War"**.

So get yourself prepared, get yourself some popcorn and… Get ready for **"Rise of Empires"**… Coming Soon. It is going to be a good read.

Once again my co-author and friend **J3FAwesome** and I would like to thank you all for your patience and support and if you have any questions send us a PM.

Thank you once again and take care of yourselves.


	2. Update

Just a quick update…

_**"Rise of Empires"**_ first chapter release will be this month in march so stay tuned but I wanted to give you give a format of how we are going to be posting so there won't be any confusion(if you are still confused PM either _**J3FAwesome**_ or myself up after you read this)

We will post a chapter and then you the reader will have to wait two weeks for another chapter like this

Posted chapter - Week of rest - Week of planning/Writing/Posting…

Wash, Rinse, Repeat

The reason we want to do it this way is to at least give us time to give you a great chapter and for the just in case stuff happens (even if it is during the posting week we will still let you know… And will be doing this cycle for all of our stories

So once again thank you again for all the support. Special thank you for those I have been messaging (in which when the first chapters come out I will reveal them and the stories by them you should check out)

Thank you for your time and patience and _**"Rise Of Empires"**_… Coming REAL SOON!


	3. Major Announcement

**Major Changes!**

I have a co-author change…

Due to their recent change in life and his concentration on his life my previous co-author J3FAwesome will not be doing this story…

But don't get it wrong or twisted…

We are still cool if anyone was wondering…

He just had things come up that will take up more of their time so he has given me permission to pass the story along as long as the vision is kept the same and I have found such as person…

**CONTINUUM9 (the author of the "glitch series" and current "true vision" saints row story) will be my new co-author for this series (yes there will be sequels)…**

Can I say that this story is coming out in March…?

Since I haven't lied to you up this point I am not going to now…

I honestly can say probably not due to this change but I can say it will be coming more than likely before mid-April because we got to have everything together…

So there you have it announcement of the progress of this story…

Any questions PM me thank you for your time and patience and as always take care of yourselves and each other


	4. Last Update

Rise Of Empires is still happening don't worry just giving you an update on what would probably be the final update before the first chapter

Instead of having one story then going into another story i.e. d the story for the saints then have a transition then go into the syndicate story

One chapter is going to be about the saints and then the next chapter will be the syndicate story and we will do that for all of our stories

Once again this will probably be the last update before the first chapter so continue to stay tuned and thanks as always for your patience

and also while your waiting on my story check out stories from authors: **CertainUncertainty**, **CONTINUUM9**(Co-Author of my story), **IKilledKennyYES**, **J3FAwesome**(Has some good ones coming soon), **KayCay**, **ThePurpleLeader**, **I-am-the-Peel**, **Lalilulelovee**, **Cressida Isolde**, **sorry4beingstupid**, and **Chyrstis**


End file.
